5 Times Percy Thought Oliver was Beautiful and 1
by Ladyhuntress36
Summary: 5 Times Percy Thought Oliver was Beautiful and 1 Time Oliver Did Something About It. Prefect Percy Weasley has a huge and secret crush on Oliver Wood. Resigned to love him from afar he forgets that secrets don't stay secret for long at Hogwarts


Five Times Percy Thought Oliver was Beautiful and One Time Oliver Did Something About It

Author: Ladyhuntress36

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Harry Potter. If I did I would not have to worry about how little money I am going to make in my chosen career.

Summary: The rule worshiping, strict, and by-the-books Gryffindor Prefect Percy Weasley has a secret. He's got a huge crush on fellow Gryffindor and Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood. Percy was resigned to loving him from afar but he should have remembered that secrets don't stay secrets for long at Hogwarts.

A/N: My friend Jess and I were talking the other day about our absolute love for this pairing and then this fic just popped into my head. Also many thanks to my lovely friend marimba panda who put up with my horrid grammar to beta this for me. I hope you all enjoy, happy reading!

Five Times Percy Thought Oliver was Beautiful and One Time Oliver Did Something About It

He got a lot of grief from his brothers for bringing a book to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game; he got a lot of grief from his brothers for bringing a book to any Quidditch game. Actually, if Percy Weasley was honest with himself, he got a lot of grief from everyone for bringing a book to a Quidditch game.

They thought he didn't care, that he only managed to drag himself out of the library and to the pitch because a prefect needed to set an example of proper house spirit to the younger years. What an idea. Oh, he liked Quidditch enough as a game and house spirit was an important thing to model but it wasn't why he showed up to every Gryffindor game. No, it was all because of _him_.

He peered over the top of the book and felt the familiar catching of his breath as he took in the sight in front of him. Oliver Wood: Gryffindor Keeper, Quidditch Captain, and the near constant occupant of the mind and thoughts of Percy Ignatius Weasley.

He couldn't remember exactly when he had fallen for his dorm mate, but he had certainly fallen hard. As he looked over his book (which he only brought with him so people wouldn't notice the extra attention he paid Oliver) he knew that it must have happened here on the Quidditch Pitch.

Oliver sat straight on his broom, his eyes darting all around the pitch as he watched the progress of the Quaffle. As Slytherin stole the Quaffle and approached the goal, Oliver's expression changed as he moved to hover protectively in front of the goal posts.

His face morphed from watchful to fierce, and contrary to what one would expect from a player in a high stress situation, he smiled. It was a predator's smile, one full of promise.

It was that expression that had first drawn him in, Percy realized. Most people saw only the fanatical expression of a young man who hated to lose, the maniacal Quidditch Captain that had the team up at all hours to practice. That wasn't what Percy saw. Percy saw the love of the game that bled into his eyes. The devil-may-care attitude that surrounded him like an aura and that smile that dared the world to challenge him. When Oliver was on the Quidditch Pitch, protecting the goals, he simply exuded passion, and to Percy, he was breathtakingly beautiful.

* * *

><p>Oliver's voice was killing him slowly, in an agonizing fashion, but Percy couldn't bring himself to move. He was sitting in the common room with his Charms book open in front of him and a half-filled scroll of parchment bearing the beginning of his essay. He was trying to focus but just when he thought up the correct sentence and went to put his quill to parchment he heard Oliver mention something about Puddlemere United in response to a question and the thought vanished.<p>

Pushing his essay to the side with a sigh, he glanced over to where Oliver sat with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. They were talking about Quidditch of course. Debating about the best team, he would wager, based on the snippets of the conversation he had heard during his eavesdropping.

Pulling his Charms book in front of him and pushing the thought that he was acting like a stalker from his mind, he continued to observe Oliver from across the room. He talked animatedly with the girls, and Percy noticed how involved he was in the conversation. He was involved, but never overbearing. He spoke his part and then listened. His eyes never left the speaker, perhaps some keeper instinct that was too ingrained to stop when off the pitch.

Percy envied the girls, who, as his teammates, got to speak to Oliver whenever they desired. He supposed that, as his dorm mate, he could do so as well, but he could never seem to work up the nerve to go and approach Oliver for a chat. They had little in common besides house and the potential for embarrassment or awkwardness was sky high.

He sighed as he watched Harry call out a greeting to Oliver as he walked up the stairs, heading to the dorms. Oliver turned and gave his young teammate his full attention to call out his own greeting before turning back to the girls.

He knew that some people were put off by Oliver's complete focus during conversation; he had heard people gossiping about it in the common room. Some found it unnerving and bordering on rude. Percy didn't see it that way. He saw a person who gave their complete attention to another while they were speaking. Oliver truly listened when another spoke to him and in that he gave the person to whom he was speaking a great gift, the gift of attention. Oliver cared about what people had to say and with so many conversations cut off and so much multitasking going on to have a person devote their full attention to anything was rare.

Percy kept on covertly watching Oliver and as he turned to face Angelina as she started to speak, he smiled. Others might find it unnerving but watching his attentive face from across the room, Percy thought he was beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Hey Perce!"<p>

Percy nearly knocked his Transfiguration book off the table as his ears recognized the voice as Oliver's. He looked up, hoping his face didn't look as startled as he felt, while he ran a mantra through his head.

_Stay Calm. Stay Calm. He's using a nickname for me. No stop thinking that. Stay Calm. Stay Calm._

"Hey Oliver," He greeted, inwardly proud of the fact that his voice didn't shake at all.

"You studying for McGonagall's Transfiguration test?" Oliver asked shifting his weight from his left side to his right, adjusting the bag on his shoulder and leaning lightly against the table.

"Yes, the concepts for this test are quite difficult and the practicals require a great deal of power and concentration thus requiring a great deal of preparation."

_Oh well done Percy, he finally talks to you and you manage to say the perfect statement in order to sound like a complete berk._

Percy paled inwardly and waited for a reply but to his amazement Oliver just laughed, saying, "I doubt you'll have any problems with it Percy, you've got a real gift for magic. Me on the other hand, well I'm pretty much doomed."

Percy fought hard to appear unaffected by Oliver's praise though he felt warmth shoot through his veins.

_Okay Percy, reign it in, stop acting like a moonstruck first year and think of something appropriate to say._

"I doubt you're doomed, besides based on Gryffindor's Quidditch record I'd say you have a fair amount of talent."

Oliver smiled brightly.

_Calm, Percy. Calm._

"Yeah well unfortunately for me my talents are dependent upon my grades. McGonagall will have my hide if I bomb another of her exams. I was wondering if you would help me study for the exam. I'm pants at Transfiguration but I figured you could give me some tips or something." Oliver asked.

Percy quickly rearranged his books so that there was now space next to him before saying, "Sure, can't have our star keeper pulled off the field because of transfiguration. People would say I wasn't showing the proper amount of house spirit if I let you fail."

Oliver rolled his eyes and dropped into the seat before muttering, "Yeah well transfiguration is dangerous and slightly evil."

"Coming from the guy who spent the week after his first game in the hospital wing due to playing a game in which enchanted balls of iron rocket themselves at your head."

"I happen to like games that involve enchanted balls of iron rocketing themselves at my head." Oliver said with a smirk.

Percy almost rolled his eyes but held it in at the last second, opening his book to the section describing the first concept that would be on the test. They studied until both boys were confident that they had the theoretical portions down but as they moved onto the practical application things got more difficult.

Percy went through the steps of the transfiguration slowly, making sure to impart to Oliver anything he thought might help him to accomplish the transfiguration successfully. Percy pulled over his Transfiguration book and pretended to be looking up more information while he really just continued to observe Oliver.

The other boy had his wand in hand and was leaning over the block of marble he was attempting to transfigure. No matter how many times it didn't work, Oliver kept at it, repeating the spell again and again. There was determination etched on his face and his eyes burned and Percy suddenly got the feeling that even if it took all night, Oliver wouldn't stop until he got this transfiguration right.

Percy, with the book still obscuring his face watched Oliver's eyes glare at the block of marble while his mouth and curled to the side as he concentrated. His every movement was focused and he painted the very picture of stubborn determination and Percy thought he was beautiful.

* * *

><p>"Percy!"<p>

Percy turned around to see Oliver calling to him from down the corridor. He was clad in his scarlet Quidditch robes and his hair was windblown due to the fact that he was running. When Oliver finally skidded to a halt by him he took a deep breath and ignored the muttered, "You shouldn't run in the halls" that Percy shot at him.

Looking up he beamed while saying, "I passed Perce."

"What?"

"The test, McGonagall's transfiguration test. I just came from her office and she told me. I've got to run Percy, I've got practice but I just had to come and find you to tell you. Thanks for your help mate; I couldn't have done it without you."

This was all said rather breathlessly and before Percy could really comprehend all of it Oliver was off, tearing down the corridor towards the grounds. He again called out about running in the corridors but it was half hearted, as watching Oliver run, robes billowing in the wind, hair mussed, and the beaming smile still on his face, Percy thought he was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Percy walked into the Gryffindor locker room after their victory over Ravenclaw a book in one hand and a bundle of cloths in the other. Fred had been running late that morning and called to his brother as he was leaving asking if Percy wouldn't mind grabbing a change of clothes for him and bringing them with him to the game.<p>

Looking around he saw Fred striping out of his Quidditch robes. Fred turned as Percy called out to him and took the offered cloths with a grateful smile.

"George and I will be out soon, wait for us and we can walk to dinner." Fred told him as he took the cloths and headed for the showers.

Percy nodded and sat down on a bench to wait, opening his book to the marked page. He heard the door to the showers open shortly after and looked up expecting to see his brother. Percy's eyes shot open as he took in the form of Oliver Wood standing in a simple pair of black pants, running a towel through his hair.

Percy eyes roamed over his bare chest and managed, with great difficulty to tear his eyes away and back to his book as he saw Oliver start to turn his way.

"Hey Perce" Oliver said as he walked over to his locker.

"Oliver." Percy said in greeting, keeping his eyes glued firmly to his book.

"Fred and George should be out soon."

"Thanks."

As Oliver rummaged through his locker looking for cloths Percy eyed him from behind his book. In what seemed like an entirely too short amount of time to Percy, Oliver had found the rest of his clothes and changed. He left the locker room and after he was gone Percy tried desperately to get Oliver's bare chest out of his mind but it became increasingly difficult to do so. Percy finally allowed his mind free reign and as it settled firmly on the bare chest of Oliver Wood he sighed.

_He's beautiful._

* * *

><p>Percy was lying in his bed thinking when he heard Oliver's voice coming up the stairs. Panicking slightly he grabbed the nearest book on his bedside table, opened it to a random page and began reading.<p>

_Okay calm down Percy. It doesn't matter that all you can think about when you see him is his shirtless chest. You are dorm mates who use the same bathroom, you've seen it before. Sure, that was before you liked him but... No! Calm!_

Oliver walked into the dorm and made his way to his bed which was directly across from Percy's. Dropping his school bag on the bed he started to shrug off his outer robes. Percy did his best to keep his eyes on his book but when Oliver pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor alongside his robes Percy couldn't help but let his eyes wander a bit.

It took every ounce of the willpower earned by living with Fred and George to not drop the book when he saw Oliver slip off his pants as well. As it was his eye shot open and his grip tightened around his book. He watched covertly and silently but when Oliver's hands strayed to the waistband of his boxers he couldn't help the choking sound that escaped him.

Oliver looked up in concern questioning, "Alright there Perce?"

_Breathe, just take a deep breath and answer him. We are both guys and he's just in boxers. No don't think of him in his boxers and for Merlin's sake stop looking at them!_"

"Fine. I'm fine. Just swallowed the wrong way." Percy managed to get out in a reasonably calm voice.

Oliver nodded and then grabbed a towel, some cloths, and heading for the showers. Once he was gone Percy placed his book down on the table and took off his glasses, bringing his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

_Bloody Hell!_

He held his position for several minutes, breaking it only when he heard Oliver finishing up in the showers. Percy placed his glasses back on, reopened his book and attempted to look casual. He heard Oliver return and risked a peek over his book to find him in grey pants and running a hand through his damp hair.

"Hey Percy, could you help me with something?" Oliver asked.

"What do you need?" Percy answered, keeping his eyes on his book and off of Oliver's chiseled chest.

"Well, I was doing my homework for History of Magic, you know about the Goblin Rebellion of 1869 and I was wondering about something."

"What about it."

"Well the book keeps mentioning a tactical error on the part of the wizards and I didn't really understand what that meant,"

Percy thought for a moment about the rebellion, grateful for the distraction.

"Well the wizards tried to be too subtle. They created countless enormous plans and ideas that ended up backfiring on them. Most historians agree that a direct approach would have worked better."

"Direct approach, that makes sense. I think I understand what I have to do now, thanks Percy." Oliver said.

"No problem." Percy said while silently commending himself for keeping his eyes on the book.

Percy was so focused on looking away from Oliver that he was totally unprepared for the hand that snatched his book away. He looked up, startled, to see brown eyes staring intently at his face. Oliver stood inches from him, a predatorial smile on his face, the same smile that had so enamored Percy when he beheld it on the Quidditch pitch.

"What...what are you doing?" Percy stammered as Oliver started to lean in towards him.

"Taking the direct approach." Oliver told him, and with that he reached out and grabbed Percy, pulling the other boy to him and kissing him solidly on the mouth.

Percy had always considered himself a mature person, above the melodrama and hyperbole that went along with love and romance. Yet when Oliver kissed him, Percy saw stars. After a few moments Percy tenitively reached his hands up and gave into the desire that had gripped him since he first saw Oliver in the locker room, allowing his hands to roam the other boy's chest.

Oliver fairly growled at the action and pushed Percy down on the bed, their lips still locked. Oliver moved his hands to grip Percy's hair while Percy's hands continued their exploration. Finally, when air became a necessity Oliver pulled away. As Percy lay panting on the bed he looked up Oliver to find a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"What do you think Perce? Is the direct approach as effective as the historians said it would be?"

Percy, feeling a bit more than lightheaded, smiled sweetly at Oliver. He still couldn't believe that this was happening but as he continued to look at Oliver and realize that this was indeed what he wanted as well Percy began to feel a great swell of warmth shoot through him.

Percy leaned up a bit and calling on the courage of his house put a hand around Oliver's head, pulling him back down.

"You tell me." Percy whispered.

As Oliver allowed himself to be pulled back down Percy saw the passion in his eyes that he knew was mirrored in his own and with a smile thought, _this is beautiful_.


End file.
